


Wake-Up Call

by Ruffest Rabbit (InTheTatras)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Uninformed Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Ruffest%20Rabbit
Summary: Today was Noiz's introduction to just how heavy of a sleeper Aoba was. Just how much stimulation would it take to wake him up? Takes place the morning after Noiz's return to Midorijima in Re:Connect Noiz Good End.A collaboration with Siv.





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a DW RP thread with Siv a few years back, this sexy little oneshot has now been converted into a fanfic to reach a wider audience. I hope you enjoy.

Having spent the night in bed with the love of his life, the guy who'd said yes to coming back to Germany with him, Noiz was in a great mood when he woke up. He lay awake in bed for a while, arms folded behind his head as he watched Aoba's sleeping face. 

Today was Noiz's introduction to just how heavy of a sleeper Aoba was. He was still curled up peacefully conked out next to him at ten, ten thirty, eleven in the morning. Noiz checked the time periodically. There was no big deal about sleeping in, nothing too pressing that would demand their attention this early in the day. Yet Noiz still couldn't help the rising feeling of impatience welling within him.

This led to him pulling the covers back, exposing his lover's body to the cool air. A brief flare of goosebumps spread across Aoba's arms and thighs. The older male let out a quiet, displeased groan in response, but didn't wake at all. Interesting. Watching for a moment, Noiz listened to Aoba's restful breathing. He crawled closer and bent down on all fours, first rubbing a hand experimentally along the front of Aoba's underwear. Just how much stimulation would it take to wake him up? Until a few months ago Noiz had had a very dulled sense of touch. He was still getting used to his body's newfound sensitivity. Aoba on the other hand was notably sensitive, even compared to other people Noiz had slept with in the past. 

Soon enough Noiz replaced that hand with his mouth, dipping his head down to lick across the fabric. How hard would Aoba get before he woke up? Time to find out.

If nothing else, it would make for a fun wake-up call.

The displeased groan from earlier sounded once again upon Noiz's touch, though it quickly turned into a soft sigh of pleasure. And then another, as Noiz licked him.

"N--nnnhh..."

Turned out even when asleep, Aoba's body remained notably sensitive. Even better, Aoba's dick was more than awake. It readily rose to attention, pressing slightly against the front of his underwear. His thighs shifted a little—not to close, but to open. Already, his slow breaths sped up just a little, and a flush dusted itself across his cheeks. Noiz watched as the front of Aoba's briefs tented under his touch and those legs spread. The shift in his lover's breathing prompted him to turn and check out his upper half. To see what kind of expression might color his sleeping face.

Satisfied with the sights and sounds before him, Noiz turned his attentions back to Aoba's growing erection. The texture of the fabric against his tongue was nice, dry without being too rough or smooth. Beneath that fabric lay his lover's cock. He gave it another few licks along where the shaft had begun to tent up, and slid his hand below to caress the warmth between his legs. It'd be no good to pay attention only to Aoba's length.

Aoba's limbs shifted sluggishly in response to the touch, and he let out a soft groan as he felt Noiz's attention.

"Nnn.. Noi...." Brow furrowed slightly, Aoba licked his lips, only for his breath to catch and a slightly louder moan to rumble through him as fingers fondled his balls. The array of goosebumps along his thighs worsened in prominence, and a wet spot began to develop where the tip of his dick pressed against his underwear. Despite the physiological reactions it was clear his mind remained rooted firmly in sleep.

"Feels.... mmm..."

Noiz found himself tickled pink at hearing those incomplete attempts to call out his name. Yes, only this much touch and he'd sent Aoba into what seemed to be an erotic dream about him. That thought sent a pulse of arousal through him. It reaffirmed what he had confirmed just the previous day.

"Aoba..." Cracking a smile, Noiz spoke his name in a tone soft enough that he hoped wouldn't wake him. He cast his eyes all across his body, taking in every small detail he could. His hand continued to squeeze and caress Aoba's balls. The sight of that wet spot staining the front of his briefs was enticing, such that he leaned in closer and started licking at it, nose pressed to fabric to take a deep inhale of musk. His other hand drifted for the flap at the front. At this rate he might as well go all out. Free his shaft from its fabric prison and all that.

A wakeup blowjob sounded in order.

His hand wrapped warmly around Aoba's heated flesh and pulled it out.

Aoba didn't wake at all, and only made tiny movements in response to Noiz's stimulation and voice. He couldn't help but groan at the warmth of Noiz's hand. After a few seconds at most, precome thickly oozed out of his tip, all without Noiz having to do anything more than pull him out. Noiz took firm hold of the base and started stroking away. He began lightly and increased the speed and tightness, sending his long fingers all the way to the tip to slather some of that precome all over Aoba's shaft. That would help smooth things.

He scooted closer and leaned down so he could flick his tongue over the tip. Even that much had Aoba's heart rate start to speed up even more, his breath catching. The older male's fingers curled into the covers, his mouth open as he lightly panted and whimpered over and over. "Nn... Noi.... Noi..z...." Precome kept dripping from him like a leaky faucet, dick twitching harder with each pulse of his heart.

And, somehow, Aoba had yet to wake up even a little bit.

Noiz watched with rapt attention as Aoba provided plenty of fluid. Hearing him whine out his name as he stroked and teased away tickled him pink. His tongue swirled around the head, prodded its way along the slit, and soon enough Noiz took the entire head into his mouth in one long hard suck. The hand on his shaft stroked more firmly now in quick, abrupt jerks. The one caressing his balls now focused on one more than the other, fondling it in time with his other movements.

Awake or not, it wasn't taking Aoba much to fully respond. His dick at full mast and twitching, more precome oozed out of him. With Noiz stroking him more and more actively Aoba's body seemed to finally begun the process of waking up, as evidenced by the increased groans spilling from his lips and the growing roughness with which his hips twitched into Noiz's touch.

Even dead asleep, he was a short shot.

"A-aah... ahhhhh..."

Hearing that groan, Noiz worked harder with his mouth and tongue. Now that he had taken out most of his piercings he did not have the benefit of teasing him with the barbell he'd kept in his tongue for years. The sacrifices one made for the sake of one's profession. At least there were always his teeth and nails to provide some harsher stimulation.

It sounded like Aoba was getting closer and closer. Noiz could feel his lover's cock thickening and stiffened in his hand, the skin like warm velvet sliding over a hard core. As tempting as it was to go for the entrance between Aoba's cheeks and tease him into an even bigger flurry, Noiz knew he could always save that for another romp. They had plenty of days ahead of them to play around.

Right now he wanted to see whether Aoba would wake up before or after he achieved orgasm. Sucking hard, Noiz pulled back and released his lips' hold on the head with a soft pop. The taste of precome permeated his mouth. The taste of Aoba.

Aoba's hips twitched upward, hard, and he let out an outright blissful, needy cry. In the very, very next instant, his eyes flew open as he came, and hard, his whole body trembling. As though driven by instinct, he pushed one hand between them in order to take himself in hand, crying out as he prolonged his orgasm before it could stop short. Noiz removed his hand from Aoba's shaft just the cock twitched and started releasing white fluid. He kept his hand firmly caressing one ball and watched Aoba grabbing himself and working his shaft. The sight before his eyes was something glorious that he had to drink up every detail of and commit to memory.

Aoba continued to jerk himself off, whimpering and crying out as he brought himself, quickly, to a strong orgasm. His whole body relaxing, he took a moment to try and recover his breath, his fingers still curled around his softening dick.

"The hell... kind of wake-up call was that..." Aoba murmured in half-complaint, half-approval.

Noiz let go of him after giving that ball one last squeeze, rolling onto his side and flopping onto the bed next to him. The smirk on his face glowed with amusement. "Hopefully the best feeling one you've ever had."

Huffing at him, Aoba—careful not to spill his spunk everywhere—wriggled closer to Noiz. "I don't even-- there aren't really any words for this... this..." Pouting with a heavy sigh, he used his clean hand to pinch Noiz's nose. Lying on his side, Noiz nudged his face against the pinching fingers. The contact felt nice. So did the kiss that soon followed it once Aoba released his poor nostrils. "G-good morning, Noiz."

"A picture is worth a thousand words. I should have recorded this." He chuckled. "Good morning, Aoba."

"Pervert." As though that were news. Sitting up, Aoba rummaged for some tissues to clean himself up. Noiz had a difficult time wiping the amused grin from his face as he watched. Once satisfied with the clean-up, Aoba flopped back down in order to snuggle up. "Well, you sure have good dream-timing." His words were just a little bit muffled against Noiz's shoulder.

"Dream-timing?" Noiz draped an arm around Aoba. The skin contact and body warmth felt nice.

Aoba nuzzled even closer. "Yeah. I was in the middle of a wet dream about you the whole time. So, good dream-timing. Ah..." He lifted his head to look at him. For a moment Noiz wondered whether to tell him he was pretty sure his messing around with Aoba's lower half was likely what triggered the dream, but Aoba spoke up before he could. Ah well. He could always bring it up later. "Um..." With a fierce blush, or perhaps just a post-orgasmic glow, Aoba made himself speak past what likely was the death grip of self-consciousness. "I want... to touch you, too. Like that. Is... is that okay?"

Noiz gave him a soft look, focusing his gaze lazily on that flush spreading across Aoba's face before flicking it further south.

"You mean waking me up by doing that?"

Aoba took just a few seconds to organize his thoughts on the matter. "...Well, that too. But right now you're already awake." He paused, then carefully began asserting what he had in mind. "...I meant right now, mainly. And.. um... you can.. if you want, you can... wake me up like that again."

"Sure, I'd be fine with all of that." Noiz raised his brows a little, trying to hold back his amusement as he watched Aoba fight to keep his gaze on him. "Got anything in mind, or should we wing it?" He reached over to trace his finger along Aoba's cheek.

Giving Noiz a still-shy expression as he felt Noiz's touch on his cheek, Aoba tilted his head in order to try and brush his lips against his hand. Rather than answer him verbally, he decided to let his body speak for him. Without too much hesitation, he moved to crawl atop of him, leaning his weight against him to some extent, but not too much.

He brushed his lips against Noiz's.

Sensing Aoba's intentions from his movements, Noiz rolled onto his back so that his lover could more easily slip atop him. He brought his arms up around him and draped them there, letting out a low chuckle. 

Aoba was taking the initiative. That was hot. If this was what he earned from stirring him up in his sleep, he'd call it a grand payoff.


End file.
